Sending messages between people via a communication network using text and images is known. Known messaging technologies include short messaging service (SMS) messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS), enhanced messaging service (EMS) and e-mail.
There is an unmet need for systems and methods for messaging which enable users to communicate in an effective and entertaining manner.